The Bishop Tribe
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: "In fact, I think we're going to have several, two maybe three, a little tribe of bishops." A story of the bishop tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**because i couldn't just leave that little nugget line alone, I've decided to write a completely fluffy and wonderful piece with my favorite new family, the bishops! I told my friend once that "The cullen clan is so yesterday, the Bishop tribe is the wave of the future!" she laughed. **

**So here is my response.**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Marylin Bishop, pack a bag right now!"<p>

Leaning over the railing of the stairs, Peter hollered up the wood steps to his teenage daughter. After a few minutes of no response he tried again, hollering out her full name this time in an attempt to catch her attention.

"Elizabeth Marylin Amelia Rose Bishop!"

Silently he cursed Olivia for giving Walter the chance to pick the middle name-or names rather-of his first grandchild. Had Peter realized that four, now five, would follow their teenage daughter, he would have just picked one middle name for her. When he received no response for the second time Peter picked up his feet and climbed the stairs, boots clanging as he climbed. He stormed down the hall to the door decorated with photos of a blonde haired girl and a whiteboard. He didn't bother to knock first.

"Lizzie!"

The blonde hair girl looked up at her flustered father, ripping off the head phones that she had in her ears.

"Dad!" she said in that oh so very teenage whine, "I'm doing my homework!"

"Your mother went into labor at work," Peter explained, "We're going to the hospital."

"Do I have to go?" she whined, turning her big green puppy dog eyes onto him. She'd seen it work on him when her mother did it. Peter couldn't believe how sharp she was, she had caught onto that tell instantly.

"No," he refused, darting his eyes to the pink comforter on her bed, "Your mother wants you there. It's you new baby brother."

"Are Jason, Annie and Henry going?" she asked, rolling off her comforter and picking up the bag she had packed days ago.

"The twins are with Ella and Aunt Rachel," Peter said, holding open her door and whipping out his phone, "We're picking Jason up from lacrosse now."

Elizabeth moved past Peter and jogged down the stairs. Peter picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. He was locking the door as Elizabeth was climbing into the front seat of the family SUV when the line stopped ringing.

"Walter?" Peter said, climbing into the car, "Yes, it's Peter. Your _son_. Yes-yes-y-it's time. Yes she's going into labor. No-no-n-Walter, Astrid is on her way to get you right now. Okay I will see you there. Yes, Elizabeth and Jason will be there. Goodbye Walter. Walter. No Walter I don't know if this will be the l-I'm hanging up now."

He put the phone down on the center console and started backing out of the driveway. Peter put the car into drive and started off toward the high school.

"Dad no," Elizabeth whined, "Please, is grandpa really coming?"

"Yes Lizzie," Peter said, making a left turn out of the gated community.

"But he's so weird, even for an old guy," she whined, "And he smells funny."

Peter laughed at her description of his father. He wanted to tell her that she doesn't know the half of it, but telling their sixteen-year-old daughter her grandfather did-and still does-copious amounts of drugs would probably be bad.

"You're grandfather is brilliant," Peter opted for instead, stopping at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, "He's were you got your brains."

"You're smarter than him."

Peter chuckled, "I wish," he said, "I'm just...a little more practical."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and huffed.

"Still," she muttered. Peter shook his head and turned right into the high school parking lot.

"Go get your brother," Peter laughed. Elizabeth glared but unlocked the door and climbed out. She shut the door behind her and jogged off toward the football field. Moments later Jason jogged around the corner, Lizzie running behind him as he jumped in the backseat of the SUV.

"Mom's in labor?" he asked, panting. Elizabeth climbed in the front seat, panting as well, and shut the door.

"Yeah," Peter said, throwing the car in drive and heading out of the school's circular driveway.

"Why did you let her go to work today?" Jason asked. As IF Peter had control over what Olivia did, she was just as stubborn as every single one of their children. He smiled to himself.

"I can't tell your mother anything," he said, "But don't tell her I said that."

Jason smiled and shook his head before looking out the window. Peter whirled around on to the freeway and started speeding toward that hospital when his phone rang. Lizzie picked it up.

"It's mom," she said, handing it over to him. He answered and pressed it to his ear.

"Hi sweetheart," he said in a calm tone. He wasn't sure how far along she was in her contractions, and she got incredibly cranky every time she went into labor. By her curt 'Hello' he could tell she wasn't too far along in them. But she was far enough along to be cranky.

"I've got Lizzie and Jason with me," he said calmly to her. He smiled as he talked to her.

"What do you mean this is the last one?" he teased, "You said that after Lizzie. I think you enjoy that too much to stop. Am I grinning? Of course I am, you're confidence in my performance is amazing-"

"Dad! Stop! Gross!" Lizzie said, making a gagging face. Jason just looked pale in the back seat. Peter laughed,

"Yes their both with me. No, I don't think they think any less of you. I'm almost there. I'm getting of the highway right now, okay? Hang in there baby, I'm coming."

Peter hung up the phone and hung a left at the yellow light, speeding off toward the hospital. Two minutes later and he was pulling into the parking lot. Finding a spot large enough for the SUV he parked, leaping from the vehicle. Lizzie and Jason clamored from the car as he locked it after grabbing both his, Jason's and Lizzie's over night bags and slinging them on their shoulder. It was doubtful they would need them, but he took them in anyway.

They arrived on the second floor just in time to meet Walter with Astrid. Walter propelled himself forward in his wheelchair and Lizzie was just barely able to jump from the way before he would have collided with her.

"Lizzie dear!" he said excitedly, "How very nice to see you!"

"And me pops?" Jason said with his lopsided grin. Walter laughed happily.

"Jason!" he grinned happily and wheeled himself over to his eldest grandson. Jason leaned down and gave him a hug.

"You smell like polymers," he grinned, "And body odor. Have you been out on the field?"

"I just came from lacrosse grand dad," he grinned.

"Excellent!"

Peter threw a glance over his shoulder at Astrid.

"Do you think you could-"

"Go," Astrid said with a smile. Peter nodded and headed over to the nurse, straightening his jacket.

"My wife came in here," he grinned, "9 months pregnant, blonde hair, probably still wearing her spiky heels."

The nurse smiled. "Yes, yes I know her. Room 13A."

"Thank you."

Peter shoved off the counter and headed down the hall, just in time to hear Olivia's next contraction. She was a lot closer than he had originally thought. Creaking open the door, he stepped in. The nurses there were watching her, one cringed under the weight of her death grip. Olivia's blonde hair stuck out in strange ways, some on her forehead some on the blue pillow as she screamed. Her eyes focused on Peter and the narrow glance told him he was in for it.

"_You_," she screeched, "_Peter! _Get out!"

"Shh sweetheart," he said, moving over to take her hand from the nurse, "I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late."

"This is all your fault!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Bishop, on the next contraction you need to push," the doctor said from between her legs.

"I am _never_ letting you near me again!" she shrieked, squeezing his hand. He swore he felt few small bones crack under her pressure. He chuckled and brushed some hair back from her forehead.

"Sweetheart you know that's not true," he answered, "You _love_ me."

Olivia glared but then her expression changed when the next contraction hit her. She screamed and blinked, her mouth falling open in a loud gasp.

"Mrs. Bishop it's time to push," the nurse said.

"Okay Hon, it's time," he said, "Just breathe and push."

"You think after four of your children that I know how to do this," she growled at him. She gasped again, pushing her head against the pillow.

"Okay, push," the woman urged.

"Let's go sweetheart," he said, never letting go of her hand. She gasped and screamed, her body tensing up. Suddenly everything went quiet in the room, her screams stopped, replaced with the loud pants of hers and the very soft, faint cries of a baby.

Olivia's expression changed, smiling at Peter as he smiled at her. The woman held up the baby before turning around to the nurse station. A few minutes later she spun back around, the pink baby swathed in a blue blanket and hat.

"Congratulations," the woman said with a smile, "What a beautiful baby boy."

The woman handed the baby to Olivia and she smiled, a gasp coming from her lips.

"He's perfect," she murmured. Peter leaned over them, his fingers soothing back her hair as he smiled at his new little son.

"Peter," she said, looking up at him, "Do you want to hold him?"

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, he nodded. Four children later and he was still nervous about holding a newborn child. It should seem routine to him, but the little bundle of joy was so tiny, so perfect that he was scared he would do something. Pushing his sons head into the crook of his arm, he rocked the child in his arms, staring at his tiny little features. His eyes were blue, Peter blue and he smiled at Olivia, squeezing her hand with his.

"I love you," he murmured to her, "He's so perfect."

"What should we name him?" she murmured to him. Peter smiled at her.

"I think you already know."

She smiled back at him. She knew what to call him.

* * *

><p>I know I'm evil, it's a cliffy. I should warn you right now that this story is just moments in time, randomly interspersed moments, little fluff sections. anyway, what do you want to see next? Do you want to see anything next? send me a review of what you likedwhat you didn't. i will send you any member of the bishop tribe. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews! you guys are so sweet! Here is the next chapter. In this chapter, it's about a year later, since it starts with Jason's driving lessons. Here we meet Ella, Rachel and her new husband!**

**I own the typos and nothing else.**

**Chapter Two: Sunday**

* * *

><p>"Jason, break!"<p>

Olivia screeched at him from the front seat, fingers gripping the overhead handle in the small luxury car as her eldest son, Jason skidded around a corner at nearly 40 miles an hour.

"I was trying to make the light!" he protested, straightening out the wheel as he drove forward, slowing for the next stoplight.

"You're not supposed to do that dumbass," came the snide comment of a very unhappy Lizzie in the back seat.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia said, brushing a hand through her hair, "Is that really necessary?"

"I'm only voicing what you are thinking," she shrugged, going back to fiddling with her phone, "Dad does it all the time."

"If dad were to jump off a cliff, would you jump off a cliff?" Olivia snapped back. She settled back down in her seat, as much as she loved Peter, his mouth could always get him in trouble.

Jason made a left turn into a gated community before turning into a large circular driveway. The lawn was sprawled with brightly colored plastic toys, trikes, bikes, slides and a large pastel pink house sat in the tall grass. Jason stopped the car and put it in park.

"I thought I told Annie to put her things away when she was done," Olivia huffed, climbing out of the car. "All right, go get changed, we're leaving in 20 minutes."

Jason ran up the stairs and into the house, while Lizzie sauntered up behind him. Olivia caught her arm and she turned her face to her mother.

"Something a little longer than last time, sweetie," Olivia said, "It's church not school."

"Whatever."

Olivia sighed and watched her 17 year old daughter climb the steps. It could be worse, she reminded herself, her daughter could not even want to go, like her husband. Sighing, Olivia turned to the lawn and started picking up the toys, pushing the trikes and bikes into the play shed over on the side of their house. She heard the front door open just s she was trying to figure out how to push the pink play house to the shed. Peter grinned at her from the stoop, his light green shirt pressed and neat. She sighed.

"Help me push this away?" She asked, pointing to the playhouse. Peter chuckled.

"Sure sweetheart," he answered, helping her by lifting it up at one end and she lifted the other, both walking it into the shed. She set it down and smiled at him, taking his outstretched hand as he twirled her into his embrace before giving her a proper kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and she wondered how they managed to still behave like love sick teenagers even after their fifth child.

"How's PJ?" Olivia asked.

"Sleeping. Ella's coming over to watch her while we're off at church," Peter answered, tucking her under his arm as they walked back to the house. Olivia quirked her mouth and remained silent. Peter looked down at her expression and chuckled. Pushing open the door he let her in first.

"What?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"You're not putting up a fight this time, going to church," she said, "You _always_ put up a fight."

Peter shrugged.

"The parenting books say it's good for the kids, right?" he answered, "And it doesn't hurt to get free wine in the morning."

Olivia smacked him lightly on the arm before she smiled, "Such a jokester."

"You took the cynic out of me, I've got to have something left to count for, right?"

Olivia grinned before heading up the stairs to change. Peter straightened the collar of his shirt in the mirror by the door.

"Is Rachel coming over after for lunch?" Peter called as Olivia reached the second floor. She smiled and leaned over the railing.

"She said Fred and her were going to come by for lunch," Olivia said, "I think Lizzie and Jason are having friends over too."

"I hope I bought enough food."

"I'm sure you did," Olivia said, smiling. She turned around and headed down the hall, stopping by the nursery. Pulling the door open she peeked in, finding the room dark. Tip toeing over to the crib, PJ was sprawled out in his crib, blanket tucked under his chin and his little thumb in his mouth. Olivia smiled, running her hand over the baby's soft dark curls.

"Hey Peter," she whispered to her youngest son. She smiled as he slept, his little legs curling up underneath him. Leaning over the crib railing, Olivia placed a small kiss on his cheek and he stirred, smiling in his sleep. Leaving the room, Olivia walked down to the master bedroom and changed into a tan skirt and light blue blouse before grabbing her heels and wandering back downstairs.

She met Peter by the door and smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Hello beautiful," he said, "Is he still asleep?"

"Sleeps like his father," she whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"Can we go now?" came the sarcastic voice of Lizzie from the top of the stairs. Olivia looked up at their eldest daughter, whose dress was no longer than the shorts she slept in. Olivia sighed.

"As soon as you change into pants," came Peter's stern voice, "Your mother told you to change last week, you're not wearing this."

"But this is the longest dress I have!" Lizzie whined.

"I doubt that," Peter said, "Wear pants."

"Dad," she whined again, but Peter shook his head.

"You can wear that when your friends are here, but not to church."

She glared at Olivia and Peter but turned around and stormed to her room, just has Annie came bounding down the stairs in her little pink dress.

"Mommy!" she screeched happily. The eight year old skidded to a stop in front of her parents, a million dollar smile stretched across her lips.

"Hey baby girl," Olivia said, smiling, "You ready?"

The girl nodded. Heavy foot falls caught Peter's attention as Henry stomped down the stairs in his favorite army shoes. Peter smiled sideways at the boy, dressed in his nice black pants and dark blue shirt, his blonde hair ruffled and hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey up kiddo," Peter said to his second oldest son, touching his chin. The boy raised his head but just glared at his father. Peter smiled at him, but he just rolled his eyes as eight year olds do and shrugged, slouching back down.

Jason came down the stairs next, shirt tucked into dark jeans and tennis shoes on his feet. Olivia looked at him approvingly until she saw his shoes and her smile twisted.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

"No."

Lizzie came downstairs last, in dark pants and a low cut purple shirt.

"Better?" she sneered, huffing.

"Much," Peter answered before grabbing the keys to the SUV. "All right, let's go."

Olivia opened the door to Ella, who was swinging a diaper bag over her shoulder and balancing a bottle bag in the other. She smiled at Olivia

"Hey Aunt Liv," she said with a grin, "Just in time right?"

"It's good to see you Ella," Olivia answered, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hey Lizzie," Ella said to her cousin, "Jason, Annie, Henry."

"Hi Ella," Annie and Henry said while Jason gave her a hug.

"So PJ is asleep in the nursery right now, and we're going to be late, so," Olivia trailed off, watching as Peter backed out the SUV from the side garage and into the street. Ella smiled.

"See you when you get home," Ella grinned.

"Peter's bar-be-que-ing when we get home," Olivia said, "You're welcome to stay."

Ella smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

Olivia smiled as Peter honked. Jason and Lizzie were already in the car and Annie and Henry were climbing in.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said, giving Ella a hug. Ella smiled.

"Goodbye Aunt Liv," she said. Olivia smiled again and walked out the door, climbing into the car.

Church was uneventful for the children, as it always was. Lizzie texted through part of it, Jason folded down the corners of the handout and Annie and Henry colored in on the children's handout. At one point Peter lost interest as well and started running his hand up and down Olivia's thigh, tracing patterns and playing piano melodies on her skin. She swatted him away more than once and was relieved when it was communion time. After the hour was up, Peter drove them all home, where instantly everyone dispersed in different directions. Lizzie was already on her phone, calling her friends to come over for lunch, Jason's shirt was being unbuttoned as he climbed up the stairs to his room and Henry and Annie were fighting over who got the bathroom first. Olivia had already gone p the stairs to change as well, while Peter was left with coming in through the garage.

"Can I let the dog in the house?" he hollered up to the second floor.

"Yeah," Came Olivia's answer. He opened the sliding glass door and in bounded Max, the black lab, skidding across the marble floor and spinning around to jump on Peter. Peter smiled.

"Hey buddy," he said, scratching the dogs head. Peter moved to go up the stairs, the dog bounding ahead of him. Entering the master bedroom, he shut the door behind him so the dog wouldn't come in and flopped down on the bed, turning his head to watch Olivia as she changed. Standing there in just her underwear, back to him, Olivia rifled through her summer dresses. Peter smiled and just watched her.

"See something you like?" she asked nonchalantly, still going through her clothes.

"Mhm," he answered with a grin. Olivia laughed.

"Blue or white?" she asked, spinning around with the dresses pinned to her chest.

"Neither," he answered cheekily. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?"

She spun back around and placed the white one back on the rack, slipping the blue one over her head.

"Zip me?"

Peter stood, running his hands over her hips and up her sides, zipping the back of her dress up and placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"You look beautiful."

She grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Just then, the baby monitor went off.

"PJ's awake," she said, "Will you start the barbeque?"

"Let me change and I'll be right down," he grinned. Olivia nodded and left the room to head down to the nursery. Peter started changing and listened to Olivia talk to their youngest son over the baby monitor.

"Hey PJ," her voice came, "You want to come downstairs with momma?"

After Peter had slipped into shorts and a grey shirt, Peter headed down stairs and out to the backyard. Henry had already changed into his swimsuit and jumped into the pool, Max barking at the water Henry splashed up at him. Annie was bringing her bike around the corner with a smile on her face. Starting up the grill, Peter went back inside to see Olivia balancing PJ on a hip, Ella sitting in the bar stools at the counter and Olivia making drinks for the three of them. Peter grabbed the steaks from freezer just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" cried Lizzie, running down the stairs and skidding to a stop in front of the door. Pulling it open, Lizzie let in three girls, all looking just about the same, straight hair, heavy make up, short shorts/skirts/dresses. The four of them paraded past them and out to the backyard.

"Did you bring your suit? Jason's inviting the whole lacrosse team over," Lizzie said with a grin.

"Does that mean Brad's coming?" One brown haired girl asked.

"Duh!" Lizzie answered, sliding open the door and letting them out. Peter looked at Olivia and she looked at him back.

"The whole team?" Peter asked.

"I didn't know."

Peter sighed and put down his drink, heading out to the garage to get the back up supply of steaks. He heard a car pull up and the doorbell ring, right before Olivia screeched happily.

"Hey Liv," Rachel said as she came in.

"Rachel!" Olivia said happily, hugging her tightly, "It's so good to see you."

"You too," she said. Fred stepped from behind her, holding out a fruit tray. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, come on in, I'll put it out back."

Rachel followed Olivia out to the backyard. Peter was out and cooking already.

"Lizzie?" Olivia said, "Your Aunt Rachel is here."

"Oh I feel so old," Rachel groaned. Lizzie looked up from where she was laying out to tan. She smiled before putting her head back down. Olivia laughed and smiled.

Just then Jason and the entire high school team came through the backyard, towels in hand. Jason smiled at his mother and Brad, Jason's best friend smiled as well.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop," he said politely. Olivia smiled back.

"Hello Brad."

The party was in full swing an hour later. The lacrosse team were wrestling in the pool, Lizzie and her girlfriends were tanning, Henry had decided to give up on swimming and was now playing with Max while Annie played with PJ and Ella. Rachel was talking with Fred and Peter was still cooking, pulling off the steaks as fast as they were being eaten. Olivia came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take over?" she asked, rubbing his arms. Peter smiled.

"I've got it," he answered.

"You sure?"

"Hon, I love doing this. There's nothing I want to do more than hangout with my family and my lovely wife."

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Me too," she answered.

* * *

><p>d'awwwwwwwwww. anyone else feeling fuzzy on the inside? What do you think about this? What was your favorite? Your least? tell me!<p> 


End file.
